Food Anecdotes
by KatsuKaiba
Summary: REVISED! We changed it when we realized that we should use different foods. so now its just a bunch of one shots! Read and Review!
1. Ring Pops

Yaki: Hey, there. Today I thought I'd write a fic since it usually KK writing them. I thought of this while watching KK eat a ring pop. And I have to tell you that it was exciting because, well, I'm a boy and she's a girl. Get my drift? Okay, anyway, the summary is that Shuichi is sucking on a ring pop and Yuki is getting excited. What's the poor man to do? Find out by reading on.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Gravitation. I don't even own ring pops.

Yuki had been sitting at his computer for the past three hours. In that time Shuichi had come, gone and came back again. This wasn't that different from any other day. But what was different was that he had a ring pop. He unwrapped the candy and started sucking on it. He didn't act as if he was purposely trying to act seductive but it was starting to grate on Yuki's nerves just watching him.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi asked as he had noticed Yuki staring at him.

"Finishing my novel." Yuki answered simply and turning back to his computer.

"Oh," was all Shuichi said and went back to eating his candy. He started to lick the candy instead. Needless to say, that only served to make Yuki go a bit crazier. Yuki was starting to become agitated and was stopping short of pouncing on the raven-haired boy. He figured that Shuichi was doing this to get his attention.

Shuichi's POV

Yuki keeps staring at me and it's getting creepy. I mean, why does he keep looking at me like that? It's almost like a lion looking at a mouse. I only came in here to see him and figured that since he was busy, I could just watch him. But now he keeps sneaking glances at me. Why? I'm only eating candy.

End Shuichi's POV

Yuki's POV

Okay, this starting to get on my nerves. How could he just sit there and not know? This getting ridiculous. If he keeps it up, I'm going to have to pounce on him. First, he was sucking and then licking that stupid candy. Why did he come in here? He probably wants my attention and thinks this going to help.

End Yuki's POV

Yuki tried to work on his novel but he continually thought of Shuichi. Every time he did, he was tempted to just stop everything and take him right there. Unknown to Yuki, Shuichi didn't realize the effect this was having on him. It was silent in the room for a few minuets before Shuichi sighed. Yuki turned and saw that all the candy was gone. Thinking quickly and before Shuichi could get anymore candy, Yuki stood up and pounced (okay more like walked over and pushed him down) on him. While Shuichi was down, Yuki took the time to kiss him lightly. Yuki then proceeded to ravish ( my new word cause I literally didn't know the meaning of this till I looked it up) the younger boy.

OWARI

Yaki: So, how'd ya like? I have to say it ain't bad for a first for me. And that's saying something. Oh, well. Review please. _Gracias! _(Also I know its short but that was all I could think of. _Lo Siento!_) (Also, please don't flame since I'm not a pyromaniac like the others).


	2. Corn Dog

KK: First off I would like to point out that Yaki is crazy and therefore shouldn't be taken seriously. Second, Yaki is gay and I highly doubt that he would want me like that.

KH: Yep, all the guys are gay.

Kay: Too bad since all of us girls are straight.

KK: Okay, anyway, we read the first chapter and we thought it deserved more chapters. Also the characters may be a little OOC.

KH: From now on this is a series of oneshots involving food.

Kay: Meaning if we can see a way for it to be used it probably will.

ALL: Now get on with it.

Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are walking around town and they're hungry. 

Disclaimer: Don't own but wished I did.

Shuichi's POV

I am just so happy. When I asked Yuki to take a day off with me, I expected him to say no, but he didn't. In fact he didn't say yes either. I just kept pouting at him until he got angry and came with me. I am still surprised that he came with out yelling at me. I hope he is having as much fun as I am.

End Shuichi's POV

Yuki's POV

I have no idea why I agreed to this. Shuichi is so annoying. I wish I was anywhere but here. Yet he looks so happy. I can't bring myself to destroy it. Damn, I hate that. I want to go back to the way I was but with him around I can't. But maybe I don't want to. Che, I'll figure it out later.

End Yuki's POV

THIRD PERON"S POV

Shuichi and Yuki were walking through Tokyo and trying to remain inconspicuous. Earlier they had been attacked by fangirls. They had to duck into a _gay bar_ (). To say the least Yuki wasn't happy about that since a lot of the guys there thought Shuichi was cute. He had to beat off a few of the more rabid ones. Once back into the sunlight, they just walked around until Shuichi started to complain that he was hungry. They arrived at the park and Shuichi saw a cart with goodies.

"Yuki, lets get something to eat." Shuichi said as he pulled his boyfriend to the stand.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to Nike Mike's Super Stand. We have all the best foods to make even the wealthiest man want to dine here!" the guy at the stand said.

"Hi." Shuichi said. He looked at all the different types of foods before he noticed a corndog.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked. Yuki was getting impatient and wanted to leave.

"I'd like a corndog please." Shuichi said and took the corndog form the man.

"Fine. I'll just have a soda." Yuki said as the man pulled out a 7up. Yuki gave the guy 597 yen (1).

"Thank you, and have a nice day." The man said as the two walked away. They walked all around the park till they came to their favorite place. They sat on the bench and Shuichi choose that moment to eat his corndog. He unwrapped it and put just the tip in his mouth. He took little nibbles and smiled. Yuki watched a bunch of kids playing across from them until he heard Shuichi giggle happily.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked bored. Shuichi was a bit startled when he heard Yuki's voice but he just looked at him.

"Eating." Shuichi said simply and placed the corndog back in his mouth. Yuki glared at him. He just knew that Shuichi was doing this on purpose. After all the singer wanted his attention and if he didn't stop nibbling the corndog, he'd have it and they would probably be banned from the park.

Shuichi smiled. He knew that sooner or later Yuki would crack and they would be able to have some fun. He then noticed that Yuki was getting agitated and stopped nibbling the corndog.

"Is something wrong?" Shuichi asked. Yuki shook his head but in reality he was trying to stop himself from jumping the young singer. He kept looking everywhere but at the singer. Shuichi smiled knowing that he was making him agitated. All too soon, though, he had finished eating.

"Well, I'm tired, so let's go home." Shuichi said as he stood up and stretched. Yuki, by now, had given up and was watching the other. Shuichi just glanced at him and started to walk back to their apartment. Yuki followed and got as close to him as he dared. Finally at their building, Yuki couldn't take it anymore and pulled Shuichi close to him. Shuichi gasped for minute before he realized it was Yuki.

Yuki pushed the button on the elevator door and they waited for it. When it had finally come, they went in and took it all the way to the top. Yuki was having the time of his life trying to stop himself from just taking Shuichi in the elevator and at the door. Finally they were inside and before you could say Binky-Boy (2), Yuki jumped him.

KK: _Lo Siento!_ Sorry its not any longer but it would be if I knew how to write a lemon and this wasn't rated T.

KH: You know, I think we could write a lemon if we weren't too embarrassed to write one.

Kay: _Pardon! _ Sorry but I highly doubt we would ever write a lemon.

KK: Okay enough of this. The story ended and the next one should be up soon!

All: Sayonara!

1) a cart in the park isn't going to sell alcohol.

2) Binky-Boy actually came from a youtube show that I was watching before typing this up. The show was called A Yugioh Christmas Carol.


End file.
